


When You Least Expect It

by fritokays



Series: When You Least Expect It [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, SO MUCH FLUFF, because I can only write fluff apparently
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 07:36:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10157633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fritokays/pseuds/fritokays
Summary: This is basically just tooth rotting fluff. It's the start and the beginning of a relationship between these two dorks. It's a bunch of snapshots of their early relationship. It's fluffy and it's cute and it's a lot of words because I couldn't stop writing it, but enjoy?





	

Kara stepped off of Lena’s elevator and onto the floor that housed the woman’s office. She made eye contact with Jess who she was sure didn’t too much like her, “Is she in?” Kara asked with her signature puppy grin and the woman pursed her lips and picked up her phone.

“Miss Danvers is here to see you,” Kara heard Lena sigh with her superhearing before she told Jess that she should stop informing her of that and just let the woman in. Jess hung up and gestured towards the door. Kara smiled brightly at her and entered the office.

“Hi, Lena,” She said with her ‘Sunny D’ smile as Cat had taken to calling it. The brunette couldn’t help but smile back at the bright reporter in front of her.

“Hello, Kara,” She said evenly even if she felt like her heart might fly right out of her chest. She really hoped the blonde couldn’t hear that. How she had fallen in love with her best friend so quickly she would never know, “What brings you to L-Corp?” 

Kara’s face lit up and she held up a bag, “You have a terrible habit of skipping lunch, Lena,” The blonde dead panned with a serious face and Lena’s eyes widened. She didn’t know Kara had a setting other than bright and cheerful, “So I’m here to make sure you eat at least something.”

Lena stared at her for a long moment before giving a tense nod, “Right, well, thank you, Kara. That was very thoughtful of you. But I’m sure I can-,” She was cut off as Kara raised an eyebrow and shot her a look. The brunette deflated, “You’re right I suppose. I wasn’t going to take the time to eat.”

Kara just smirked at her and beckoned Lena over to the couch before sitting the Chinese takeout on the table, “I, umm, I wasn’t sure what you would want,” Kara started to fidget for the first time since she’d walked in. Lena found it amusing. The woman had been so strong and defiant about her eating and now here she was mumbling adorably. “So I sort of just ordered some of everything,” She shrugged.

Lena’s eyes widened when she finally realized what the reporter had said and saw the amount of food in front of them, “Kara,” She said teasingly, “You could have asked,” She said as she turned to face the brightly blushing blonde, “But thank you anyway. It was very nice of you.”

0~0~0

“That’s still not an entrance, Supergirl,” Lena said without looking up from her work when she heard the unmistakable sound of the hero landing on the balcony behind her.

“It’s more accessible,” The alien shrugged and then placed her hands on her hips, “You really shouldn’t sit in this office with the door to your balcony open, Miss Luthor,” She said seriously and Lena looked up at her and wondered how everyone in National City couldn’t put two and two together and get Kara.

“I assure you I am fine and I will be fine,” Lena said defiantly and the hero just looked at her, “If it would make you feel better, I’ll work with the window closed,” Lena finally relented. She knew she could never tell the adorable blonde no. No matter how little of an issue it was.

“I would much appreciate that, Miss Luthor,” Supergirl replied and deflated from her tense stance just a little.

“Then I would appreciate you dropping the Miss Luthor thing and calling me Lena,” The brunette raised an eyebrow and Supergirl made eye contact for a moment before raising her hands and smiling.

“Fine. Lena it is,” She said with that same puppy grin and Lena loved the way her name sounded coming off of those lips. She then watched the woman tilt her head to the left in a clear indication that she was hearing something, “I have to go.”

“Duty calls.”

0~0~0

“Hello?” Lena answered the phone distractedly.

“Oh, I’m sorry! I interrupted something,” Kara said quickly and Lena stopped what she was doing to give the blonde her undivided attention.

“No, it’s fine, Kara. I’m just wrapping some things up,” She said and looked at her desk which was currently covered in paperwork that she still had to do at some point. She didn’t completely lie she supposed.

“Oh, well. I was wondering if you wanted to come to game night?” Kara asked brightly and Lena bit her lip.

“When is it?” She asked and picked up her pen to make a note.

“Seven,” Kara said with her usual bright and sunny tone. And Lena paused.

“Tonight?” She asked softly and heard Kara sigh.

“Yeah. I know it’s late notice. I’m sorry. It’s totally okay if you can’t make it,” Kara rushed out and Lena bit her lip. She hated the slightly upset tone in Kara’s voice.

“Nope. Seven is perfect.”

“Really? Great! See you then, Lena!”

0~0~0

Lena bit her lip and took a deep breath before knocking on Kara’s door. It swung open only a moment later to reveal the sunny blonde and an even sunnier smile directed at her, “Hey!” Kara said brightly as she stepped back to let Lena in.

The brunette looked around and then turned back to Kara with a puzzled look on her face, “Am I extremely early?” She asked hesitantly when she didn’t see anyone else.

“Oh!” Kara said with a laugh and shook her head, “James called and had a huge printing issue at CatCo so he had to cancel and then Alex called and said they had a big case and Winn and Maggie work with her so,” Kara scrunched her face up, “It’s just us?” She shrugged, “I completely understand though if you’d rather just go home. You’ve got to be tired with all of the hours you’ve been putting in.”

“No, no,” Lena murmured, “What kind of game night could you have by yourself anyway, right?” She asked with a smile and Kara beamed at her.

They grabbed food from the pile of takeout Kara had ordered, poured themselves a glass of wine each, and then sat cross legged around Kara’s coffee table to eat before playing anything. Lena smiled as she ate. She couldn’t remember ever having eaten while sitting on the floor before. Lillian would have a fit if she could see her now. That made it all the more better.

“So,” Kara said when they were finished eating and she stood to move and open the door to the tiny cabinet under her television, “Two player games,” She mumbled to herself while she shuffled some things around, “I have UNO!,” She said, “And Scrabble,” She murmured, “Jenga, and of course a deck of cards,” She said as she spun with all of the options in her arms and looked at Lena in question.

“Umm, anything of those is fine with me,” She said after realizing Kara was waiting for her answer. The blonde brought all of them over and picked up Scrabble and then looked at Lena with a raised eyebrow, “Sure, but I’m going to kick your ass, Danvers,” Lena said with a laugh and Kara giggled and shrugged.

“I don’t doubt it.”

0~0~0

And Kara had her ass handed to her at Scrabble. Kara may be the writer, but Lena grew up in a household of Luthors. She’d learned her way around the English language at a very young age.

“Jenga?” Kara asked as they cleaned up the Scrabble board after she lost at two games and said she’d better quit before her pride was any more wounded.

“I honestly can’t say I’ve ever played,” Lena said while scooping letter tiles into the small bag while Kara put the board and score sheets back into the box.

“Well then, we’ll have to change that,” Kara said with a grin and they got the game set up.

Lena found it amusing that Kara was even worse at this than at Scrabble. She supposed if she had super strength, these little blocks wouldn’t hold up to her either though. But watching Kara concentrate so hard only to have the tower topple over and over again, was one of the most adorable things she’d ever seen.

“Something tells me this game is supposed to last longer than two turns,” Lena said coyly and Kara pouted at her and the sight had Lena’s brain malfunctioning from a cuteness overload. Damn.

“So maybe I’m not the best person to play Jenga with,” Kara shrugged and looked at her apologetically, “I do play a mean Go Fish though,” She said with raised eyebrows and Lena laughed and nodded her agreement to the game change.

By the end of the night, the two of them were laughing and more or less just cuddled into one another while watching a rerun of FRIENDS. Lena still wasn’t quite sure how they’d ended up next to one another. And she also didn’t know how they’d ended up pressed against each other’s sides. Or how one of her hands had become entangled with one of Kara’s. But she wasn’t about to complain or move.

With a glance at the time, she realized she’d better be going and voiced that to Kara who seemed to have drifted off into her own thoughts. The blonde thanked her for coming and told her how much fun she’d had. She then brought Lena into a tight hug and the brunette melted against her and hugged her back just as tightly as she could. 

They pulled apart a moment later and Kara watched Lena until she disappeared around the corner and then closed the door and leaned back against it, “Oh boy.”

0~0~0

Kara dropped by Lena’s office a few nights later to surprise her. The brunette looked up and a smile found its way across her face when she saw the blonde reporter, “Hey, Kara,” She greeted warmly and Kara beamed at her.

“I made you cookies,” Kara said as she held up the small bag and sat them on Lena’s desk. The CEO bit her lip to hide her smile and figured it would be rude not to at least try one while Kara was still there.

“Thank you,” Lena said as she retrieved one from the bag and bit into it, “Wow,” She mumbled around the cookie before swallowing and taking another bite.

Kara grinned and then heard Lena let out a kind of choking sound. She watched the woman’s eyes widen almost comically wide before she was putting the cookie down and pointing to it, “What?” She choked out and Kara’s eyes widened.

“Um. Flour, sugar, nuts, cinnamon, ch-” She was cut off as Lena let out a strangled noise and stood before reaching for Kara.

“We’ll discuss this later, now I need you to fly me to the hospital,” She said in a strangled tone and Kara didn’t even question Lena before she was scooping her into her arms bridal style and leaping off of the woman’s balcony still dressed in her Kara Danvers clothing. She figured it was dark enough that no one would notice them and she didn’t really have time to be changing right now anyway.

Kara landed in the alleyway beside the hospital and then ran at normal speed into the emergency room with Lena all but gasping for breath in her arms. The nurse at the desk took one look at them before a team was lifting the woman out of Kara’s arms and onto a bed and disappeared down the hallway with her.

0~0~0

Kara sat in the waiting room for hours. She was so stupid. Why didn’t she ask first? Why didn’t she think about things like allergies? She could have killed her. She may have killed her. The blonde choked back a sob at that thought and slid her fingers under her glasses and rubbed harshly at her eyes.

“Miss Danvers?” Kara snapped her head up to see a nurse stood before her and nodded too afraid to speak, “Miss Luthor is asking for you,” Kara was on her feet in a moment and followed the woman down the hallway. They stopped in front of a door and she pointed, “Just in there,” The nurse said before walking off down the hallway.

Kara took a deep breath before pushing the door open and stepping into the room. Lena looked up when she heard her enter and watched Kara’s eyes fill with tears, “Hey, none of that,” Lena said with a somewhat hoarse voice, “Come here,” She whispered when Kara’s tears didn’t recede.

The blonde shook her head and didn’t move, “Kara,” Lena said gently and the blonde brought a hand up to her mouth, “Kara, please?” The woman pleaded with her and after a moment, Kara stepped closer to her but not close enough that Lena could touch her, “Kara, it’s okay,” She whispered in vain.

“It’s not,” Kara choked out, “I could have killed you, Lena,” The blonde whispered and a tear slipped down her cheek, “I could have killed you,” She said a second time for emphasis.

Lena held her hand out and Kara shook her head again. The brunette looked at her defiantly before she was pulling the blankets back on her hospital bed and Kara only stepped over to her when she realized the CEO was actually getting up from the bed, “Don’t do that,” Kara chided gently and Lena sighed and sat back down with her feet dangling off of the side of the bed, “I’m so sorry,” She said then and Lena reached out and grabbed one of her hands.

“This isn’t your fault, Kara,” Lena whispered and she cut the blonde off when she opened her mouth to protest, “It’s not. I know better than to eat something that could potentially have cinnamon in it. This is my fault,” Lena insisted and Kara shook her head, “I promise you, you did nothing wrong.”

“I fed you cinnamon,” Kara dead panned and Lena actually laughed, “It’s not funny. I seriously hurt you,” Kara said with her choked voice returning once again. Lena brought her hands up and cupped Kara’s cheeks before thumbing her tears away.

“Hey,” She said softly, “I am fine, sweetheart,” She let the term slip and figured she’d probably regret it later but right now she needed her best friend, “I am fine. And you didn’t know. It’s not like I told you.”

“I could have asked,” Kara pointed out and Lena shrugged, “I’m so sorry,” Kara whispered and reached up to take both of Lena’s hands in her own, “This may be cliché,” Kara whispered and Lena looked at her curiously, “Being that I only have the courage to tell you this because I thought I’d lost you,” She continued and watched as Lena’s eyebrows furrowed, “But, Lena Luthor,” Kara said quietly, “I’ve fallen so hard for you.”

Lena gasped and Kara watched a smile bloom across her face, “You mean that? You’re not just saying that because you feel bad?” Kara shook her head and Lena leaned forward and Kara saw her eyes drop to her lips before she was closing the gap. She stopped right before kissing the woman and pulled back slightly, “You didn’t eat one of those things right?” She asked.

“Rao, no. I wouldn’t be in this room had I eaten one of those things,” Kara whispered and Lena giggled before she did close the gap between them and claimed Kara’s lips as her own.

0~0~0

“I think we should talk,” Kara whispered after she had flown Lena home once the doctors had given her the all clear. Lena glanced up at Kara and nodded after a moment before attempting to stifle a yawn and failing. The blonde looked at her watch, “Rao, I’m sorry, Lena. It’s past two. Go to bed we can talk later,” She said apologetically and Lena gave her a tired smile.

“It’s okay. We can talk now,” She whispered and then rolled her eyes when her body betrayed her as she yawned again, “Okay, we can attempt to talk and I can try not to fall asleep standing up,” She laughed softly and Kara shook her head.

“You need sleep,” Kara said pointedly and Lena shot her a pout and Kara felt her heart soar. Damn. That woman should not be simultaneously so sexy and cute, “Don’t do that to me. I already put your health at risk once tonight,” Kara pointed out and then had an arm full of Lena Luthor as the woman leaned into her and wrapped her arms around her waist and laid her head on her shoulder, “Lena?”

“I’ve been told I’m a sleepy cuddler,” Lena yawned out and Kara rolled her eyes and bent slightly to scoop the woman into her arms, “Mmm,” Was Lena’s response as she was carried towards her room. Kara sat her to her feet and watched with wide eyes as Lena unbuttoned her pants, wiggled out of them, and then fell gracelessly into her bed. The blonde smiled in amusement before turning to leave, “Kara?” She heard quietly behind her and she spun to see Lena sat up again and looking at her with big eyes, “If I asked you to stay and hold me would you?”

Kara felt her insides melting and nodded after a moment, “Of course,” She whispered.

“Are you going to make me ask?” Lena questioned and Kara shook her head before climbing up the bed and laying down beside Lena, “Thank you,” Lena whispered into her shoulder once she was settled against Kara.

“Get some sleep please?” Kara pleaded and Lena chuckled against her before she heard the sounds of her breathing evening out and her heartbeat settling.

0~0~0

Kara woke the next morning still completely dressed except for the shoes she had toed off before climbing into Lena’s bed. She opened her eyes to sunlight streaming in through Lena’s balcony windows and realized she was alone in the bed. She rolled over and caught sight of the clock. Seven a.m. Where the hell was Lena?

Kara rolled out of the bed and didn’t bother grabbing the glasses that she had apparently thrown to the side last night. She made her way down the hallway and found Lena sat in her kitchen on a barstool typing away.

“How are you awake and functioning?” Kara questioned and Lena grinned in her direction as she sipped at the cup of coffee sitting next to her, “Seriously. You should be sleeping. It’s been less than five hours, Lena,” Kara said softly as she propped up on the counter across from Lena.

“I generally only sleep about three or four hours a night,” Lena mumbled as she continued to type and Kara’s eyebrows rose.

“That’s awful,” The blonde said and Lena giggled, “It is. You need sleep, Lee,” She insisted and Lena looked at her and shrugged, “I mean it. You work so much and now I find out you hardly ever sleep? How does someone work for twenty one hours a day?”

“Like this,” Lena said and pointed towards herself. Kara tilted her head to the side and looked at her pointedly, “It is what it is, Kara,” She shrugged and Kara finally sighed, “Plus you wanted to talk,” Lena said as she closed her laptop and looked up at the blonde, “So what’s up?”

Kara stared at her for a moment caught off guard, “Umm,” She mumbled, “I guess we should start with the fact that you know I’m Supergirl,” Kara said quietly and Lena just nodded, “I mean, I should have known you’d know. You’re brilliant,” Kara murmured and Lena blushed softly, “I’ll have Alex print an NDA, nothing personal. Even she had to sign one,” Lena waved her off and nodded in understanding, “I suppose we should also talk about that other thing that happened last night.”

“You mean the cookie of death?” Lena asked coyly and Kara pouted at her, “Okay, ground rule number one; you are never allowed to pout at me. I can’t function when your face looks like that,” Lena whined, actually whined, and Kara giggled.

“Good information to have,” Kara smirked and Lena raised an eyebrow, “But you know what I’m talking about,” Kara said pointedly and Lena nodded, “I meant what I said. I love you, Lena. And I need to know if you’re okay with that. I understand if this isn’t something you want. I understand if you want to pretend I didn’t say that. I understand-” Lena cut her off.

“I love you too,” She said simply and Kara froze before a smile was stretching across her lips, “And I want whatever you’re willing to give me, Kara. I want you. I don’t want to ever pretend you didn’t say that. I love those words. Especially coming from you,” Lena said softly and Kara smiled impossibly wider, “Because I love you.”

“Well,” Kara said after a moment, “I’m so happy to hear that,” She finally said in a somewhat excited babble. Lena stood and rolled her eyes playfully before rounding the counter and standing in front of Kara whose eyes had gone wide, “You don’t have pants on.”

“Get used to it,” Lena mumbled as she leaned up and draped her arms around Kara’s neck loosely, “I don’t wear pants when I’m home,” She whispered before capturing Kara’s lips with her own, “Any objections?” She asked as she pulled back slightly and Kara shook her head in a daze.

“None at all,” She whispered before kissing Lena again.

0~0~0

A couple of days later found Kara annoyed. She’d had Supergirl emergencies one after another lately. She hadn’t had time to herself between the emergencies and still doing her job for CatCo. She was stressed and all she wanted was Lena if she was being completely honest with herself.

Kara sighed when her phone rang and groaned as she picked it up, assuming it would be Alex again, “What now?” She mumbled into the phone as she rolled off of her couch where she had just flopped down still dressed in her super suit.

“Oh, um,” She heard the hesitance in Lena’s voice and felt terrible, “I’m sorry, I-”.

“Oh, no, I’m sorry, Lena!” Kara panicked as she cut the woman off, “I didn’t check the caller ID and I assumed Alex was calling me to come fight another alien,” She sighed, “Your call is very welcome. What’s up?”

“Well, I was going to invite you over to eat pot stickers and watch Disney movies but you sound exhausted,” Lena said unsurely and Kara grinned and opened her fire escape window.

“I would love that as long as you don’t mind me coming in your balcony,” Kara responded as she leapt out into the darkness of the night.

“Not at all,” Lena responded and heard her balcony door slide open only a moment later. She ended the call and laid her phone on the counter before turning to see Kara, still dressed as Supergirl, enter her apartment, “Hi,” She said softly and Kara grinned at her and made her way to her.

“Hi,” Came her reply before the blonde hugged her tightly, “Is it terribly cheesy of me to say that I missed you?” She asked against raven hair.

“Why do you think I ordered enough potstickers to feed an army? I missed you too, sunshine,” She said cheekily and Kara smirked at her as she pulled back to look into green eyes.

Kara finally took Lena in. She’d been so focused on holding the woman for at least a moment when she’d entered that she hadn’t really looked at her. Lena had her hair down and it was slightly curled which Kara had never seen before. A large sweater was on her body and completely swallowed her small frame, so much so that the collar hung off of her shoulder on one side and Lena had sweater paws. And, of course, no pants. Kara had learned quickly to love the sight of those pale legs.

“You look beautiful,” Kara said earnestly and caught the blush on Lena’s cheeks before she buried her face against Kara’s shoulder, “I mean it, Lee. Completely breath-taking.”

“You flatter me,” She said coyly, knowing Kara would remember her having said it before.

“I only speak the truth,” She said back before pecking Lena’s lips, “Which movie did you pick out?”

“Tangled,” Lena replied. How could she not pick the princess that reminded her so much of her very own princess right in front of her? Kara smiled and scooped Lena up who let out a small squeak at the sudden movement, “Good choice?”

“I wouldn’t have cared what it was as long as I got to cuddle with you for a while.”

0~0~0

Kara woke to the sight of intense green eyes and smiled softly before bringing a hand up to trail it through dark hair and push it out of a beautiful face, “Morning,” She rasped and heard Lena’s heart beat pick up slightly.

“Damn, your voice should not be that damn raspy,” Lena whispered as she bit at her bottom lip and Kara laughed. They’d somehow fallen asleep on the couch together. If Kara remembered correctly, it was somewhere in the middle of the third movie, The Little Mermaid. She was laid on her back and at some point had pulled Lena to lie completely on top of her. The woman hadn’t protested one bit before making herself comfortable. Kara had kicked her boots off and was still dressed in her suit, minus the cape which was draped over Lena’s body.

“Did you actually sleep for more than four hours?” Kara asked playfully and Lena shook her head, “What? How long did you sleep then?” She asked and Lena shrugged and received a pointed look.

“About three and a half,” Kara looked at her in question, “You had a pretty good grip on me and if I’m being completely honest, I didn’t really want to move,” She said with a slight blush as she nuzzled her nose against Kara’s neck, “Plus, you talk in your sleep and it’s completely adorable.”

“I do not!” Kara said with beyond wide blue eyes.

“Oh you do,” Lena laughed, “I caught bits and pieces of English, and do you speak Spanish?” She asked and Kara nodded after a moment, “Yeah, a little Spanish for whatever reason. And then there was so much Kryptonian. You might have to teach me that one,” Lena whispered as she brought a hand up and trailed her finger tips along Kara’s cheeks and down the slope of her nose. She trailed them over soft lips and smiled when Kara kissed them gently, “You said, and I’ll probably butcher this but I’m going to try, khuhtiv zhao quite a bit. What does that mean?”

Kara blushed brightly for a moment and Lena looked at her in question, “It means ‘my love’,” She finally supplied and suddenly had Lena’s lips on her own and almost forgot to kiss her back, almost. She tightened her hold around the small of Lena’s back and kissed her back with just as much emotion as Lena had poured into the kiss, “And your pronunciation was perfect,” Kara whispered as they pulled back and she kissed the end of Lena’s nose, “Zrhueiao.”

“What does that mean?” Lena asked softly as she nuzzled her nose against Kara’s cheek now.

“Beautiful,” Kara whispered as she trailed her fingers through Lena’s hair, “You are so beautiful.”

0~0~0

Of course, their moment didn’t last very long. Kara was in the middle of finally sitting up with Lena in her lap when her phone buzzed. She’d let out a very long, very angry groan which Lena had giggled at and it had earned her a playful glare. It had been Alex, because who else would it be? She’d apologized countless times in a minute and kissed every part of Lena’s face she could before flying out of her balcony window. It wasn’t until she was gone and Lena stood, that she realized Kara’s cape was still draped around her shoulders.

She was off that day and had been looking forward to spending some time with the blonde hero, but it didn’t look like that was going to happen now. So she stood, folded the cape gently, and pressed her face into it for a moment before sitting it carefully on her couch. She made her way down the hallway, showered, and grabbed her current novel.

Lena folded herself into the corner of the arm chair in her living room and lost herself in her novel for hours. When she finally looked up, she wasn’t quite sure what time it was, and her phone was ringing, “Hello?” She answered distractedly.

“Hey, Lee. You okay?” Kara asked after hearing the strange tone and Lena tore her gaze away from her book to focus.

“Yes, sorry. I was reading,” Lena said softly and idly twirled a piece of hair between her fingers, “Everything okay on the super front?” She asked playfully and heard Kara laugh.

“Everything’s great and I’ve been granted a day off from life saving unless the city is literally going to explode,” Kara said with a sigh and Lena smiled into the receiver.

“You know you left your cape here?” Lena asked softly and could hear the smile in Kara’s voice as she replied.

“Yeah I realized when I didn’t pull a turn just right,” She laughed, “Keep it. I have a spare,” Lena smirked and looked towards the red cloth currently folded on her couch, “You didn’t work all day did you?” Kara asked in a disapproving tone.

“Nope,” Lena replied, “I actually read two novels,” She said and glanced at the one in her lap, “Well, three technically,” She laughed and heard an answering laugh on the other end of the line, “So,” She started and then trailed off.

“Mhmm?” Kara hummed and Lena could hear wind in the background.

“Would you like to come over and cuddle with me in my bed instead of my couch tonight?” Lena asked and bit her lip nervously. She was about to take it back when Kara finally answered her.

“I’d love to. I need to change, the suit isn’t the most comfortable thing to sleep in,” Kara mumbled and Lena could hear the sounds of fabric rustling before Kara picked the phone back up, “Would you prefer that I came in the front door or the balcony door?”

“If you come in the front door, I have to put pants on,” Lena said and heard a giggle before her balcony door was sliding open, “Wise choice, Supergirl,” Lena said with a smirk as she stood and pulled the hero into a hug.

Kara had changed into a pair of sleep shorts and an old college sweatshirt. She looked adorable in Lena’s eyes. Kara hugged her tightly and buried her nose into raven locks, “Well, Rao forbid you have to put pants on,” Kara said sarcastically and Lena swatted her shoulder but leaned up on her toes as she held her more tightly anyway. She felt and heard Kara yawn against her and turned her head to press a chaste kiss to her neck.

“Tired, darling?” She asked softly and Kara nodded.

“Exhausted,” She mumbled as she ran her hands over Lena’s back, “Bed?” She whispered and Lena laughed softly and nodded before Kara’s hands were on her backside and lifting her into her arms as she made her way down the hallway. Lena would have been turned on if the gorgeous blonde didn’t look like she might fall asleep at any moment.

She pushed blonde hair out of her face and looked into blue eyes as she was carried before leaning forward and pecking soft lips quickly, “I love you,” She whispered against them as she pulled back and was laid down softly on her bed. Kara leaned over her and kissed her again.

“I love you, Lee,” She whispered as she climbed onto the bed beside the woman, “So much,” She added as she laid down and pulled Lena against her side. The brunette complied eagerly and pressed her face against Kara’s neck.

0~0~0

Kara woke to an empty bed, rolled onto her back, rubbed at her eyes, and finally rolled out of the incredibly soft bed that smelled like her favorite person. She slowly made her way down the hallway and found Lena in the corner of her couch with Kara’s cape thrown over her lap as a blanket while she did something on her iPad.

Kara leaned over the back of the couch and wrapped her arms around Lena’s shoulders. The CEO leaned back into her and smiled softly when Kara pressed a kiss to her forehead, “Your crazy sleep habits are a mess,” Kara mumbled and heard Lena’s beautiful laugh. She loved that sound, “Don’t you have to work?” Kara asked with furrowed eyebrows and Lena leaned her head back and kissed Kara’s lips briefly.

“I called off,” Lena shrugged, “I thought I might spend the day with you,” She said and then panicked at the silence afterwards, “I mean, if you want me to of course. I’m sure you have plans. It’s your day off. Oh my god, I shouldn’t have assumed,” Kara’s laugh cut her off.

“And I’m the rambler?” Kara giggled and Lena shot her a glare, “Lena, I would love to spend the day with you,” She said as she kissed the woman’s nose and finally just floated over the back of the couch and sat down next to the brunette who immediately leaned into her side, “But if you’re going to spend the day with me, it requires at least two more hours of sleep.”

“You’re awful,” Lena mumbled as she clicked her iPad off and heard Kara giggle.

“I don’t make the rules. The first rule of a day off is to actually sleep in, Lee,” She said pointedly.

“What if I just hold you while you sleep? Then we both win,” Lena proposed and Kara rolled her eyes.

“Fine,” She said like it was a horrible deal but her smile broke out across her face, “You’re cute,” She said as she lifted the woman in her arms, cape and all, and carried her down the hallway again, “And so sweet. What would people think if they saw soft and lovey Lena Luthor?” She asked in an astonished tone which drew a laugh from Lena.

“That it’s all a ploy to get Supergirl into my bed. Although, at the moment, Supergirl is trying to get me into my own bed,” She said and Kara laughed and climbed into the bed on her knees with Lena still in her arms. She settled cross legged in the middle of the bed with the woman in her lap, “You can’t sleep sitting up, darling.”

“I need to stare at you for a few moments,” Kara said in all seriousness and Lena rolled her eyes playfully, “So gorgeous,” She mumbled as she laid her forehead against Lena’s and felt gentle fingers weave into her hair, “And you smell so good. Like what even is that?”

Lena laughed then and shook her head as she shrugged, “I have no clue, Kara.”

“Well, I like it and your bed smells like you and this apartment smells like you and it’s great,” She settled on and Lena just shook her head in amusement, “Okay, sleep,” Kara said suddenly and laid down on her side with a laughing Lena following her and wrapping her arms around the hero’s waist and tangling their legs together, “Khap zhao rrip,” Kara mumbled.

“I love you too, Kara.”

0~0~0

“Hi,” Kara whispered as she blinked herself awake and saw Lena laid on her side facing her while she held her tightly.

“Hi, yourself,” Lena whispered back and touched her forehead to Kara’s, “Are you ready to join the realm of the wake now?” She asked playfully and Kara smirked and snuggled into her embrace for a moment, “Or this is fine too,” Lena mumbled and felt Kara pressing kisses to her hair.

“Rao, you are perfect,” Kara whispered as she ran her fingers through thick raven hair and pulled Lena’s head back gently to look into emerald green eyes, “So, so perfect,” She said and watched a soft blush crawl up Lena’s neck, “And I love you so, so much.”

Lena brought and hand up and cupped Kara’s cheek as her thumb rubbed gently over the smooth skin there, “And I love you so, so much, Kara,” Lena whispered back to her.

0~0~0

They spent the rest of the day just enjoying the other’s company. When they finally crawled out of Lena’s bed, Kara made pancakes and loved the fact that Lena hugged her from behind and watched as she did so. Once everything was plated, Kara took a seat before tugging a laughing Lena down into her lap where they fed one another breakfast and stole occasional kisses.

After breakfast, Lena laid down on the couch and pulled Kara over her. There they cuddled and whispered to one another. Lena laughed when Kara told her stories of her childhood or stories of some of the ridiculous things Cat used to make her do. Kara giggled when Lena let it slip that she had totally gone through a rebellious teenage phase and dyed her hair different colors and pierced her tongue.

“Your tongue?” Kara giggled out incredulously and Lena just swatted her, “I’m sorry. I just can’t believe you pierced your tongue,” She laughed out and Lena rolled her eyes before shifting and slipping out from beneath Kara. 

The blonde listened to her rumble around in the bathroom for a moment before she reappeared and took a seat next to Kara. The hero raised an eyebrow and Lena smirked before sticking her tongue out and Kara’s eyes widened at the sight of the silver piercing going through her tongue, “Damn. You pierced your tongue and apparently I’m into that,” Kara whispered and Lena laughed before reaching out, grabbing the back of Kara’s neck, and kissing her deeply, “Yep, definitely into that,” She whispered when they broke apart causing Lena to laugh.

Later, they sat together on Lena’s balcony. Kara with her back against the glass and Lena between her legs and leaned back against her front. Kara’s arms around her made her feel almost giddy. Kara Danvers loved her. And Lena Luthor loved her right back just as much.

0~0~0

“Hello?” Lena answered the phone distractedly a few days later and heard Kara’s voice come through the line which immediately put a smile on her face.

“Lee!” She said excitedly, “Will you pretty please come to game night tonight?” She asked and Lena could practically see the adorable pout through the phone and could feel herself breaking already, “I didn’t get to see you last night and I need my Lena fix. Plus, it’s game night!” She added and Lena giggled.

“Okay, I’ll come,” Lena said softly and sat back in her desk chair as a smile took over her face.

“You’re the best. I’ll pick you up so you don’t have to drive,” Kara said and then Lena heard someone in the background calling for her, “Gotta go. Love you!”

Lena stared at her phone for a long moment with a grin on her face before finally tearing her gaze away from it so she could get back to work.

0~0~0

“You have shorts on,” Kara said in greeting as she landed and Lena laughed, “I’m so used to seeing legs that this is weird,” Kara said jokingly and Lena rolled her eyes.

“I can’t very well go to game night without pants now can I?” Lena said as she stepped over to Kara and looped her arms around her neck as she leaned up and kissed her softly. She’d pulled on a pair of short black shorts. They were paired with a plain white t-shirt, and a red and black flannel was thrown over it.

“I suppose not,” Kara whispered before catching her lips again, “We’d better go before we’re late,” Kara said before lifting Lena and taking off out of the window. She landed on the fire escape and opened the window before stepping in and helping Lena in. She then turned and saw the amused look on her sister’s face, “I should have known you’d just let yourself in.”

“Well, you leave your spare key under the mat. Which, by the way, is very unsafe,” Alex said pointedly and Kara just looked at her.

“I’m literally bullet proof,” She pointed out and Alex glared at her before throwing her hands up and turning towards the kitchen.

“Alex Danvers! I swear if you come in here and take my beer one more time, I’m going to throw your cute ass into the hallway and leave you out there!” The two of them heard from the kitchen before Alex reappeared with a bottle in her hand and a smirk on her face.

“Sure, Mags,” She called before turning her attention back to the couple. Lena was now tucked against Kara’s side and her sister’s arm was around the shorter woman’s shoulders, “We meet again,” Alex directed towards Lena and the CEO lifted an eyebrow. Alex stared at her for a moment before, “Welcome to game night,” She shrugged, “And you still have to sign an NDA,” Alex threw out and Lena just nodded.

“What is your girlfriend doing in my kitchen?” Kara asked with furrowed eyebrows and Alex shrugged.

“I dunno. Frosting something,” She waved her hand in that direction and Kara disappeared. 

Lena laughed, “Should have seen that coming at the mention of frosting,” She mumbled and Alex giggled as they moved towards the kitchen and stood in the doorway.

“Stop that,” Maggie said as she swatted Kara’s hand away from the can of frosting on the counter, “You can have it when I’m done. Stop that, you bottomless pit,” Maggie nudged her shoulder and frosted the last two cupcakes before handing the frosting over and turning around. She took one glance at Lena and laughed, “You’re dating a super lesbian, Little Danvers?” She asked and Kara looked at her wide eyed.

“Maggie!” She said but heard Lena laughing.

“Like you have any room to talk,” She pointed out with raised eyebrows, “That jersey with literally no marking other than the number nine on the back?” She laughed and Maggie threw her hands in the air.

“Finally!” She cheered, “Someone finally gets the reference. You can keep her,” She directed the last part at Kara and the blonde blushed brightly.

“Anyway, where’s Winn?” Alex asked and Kara shrugged.

“He texted me something about Lyra,” She said with a smirk.

“That’s like the fourth time this week,” Maggie commented as she took her drink back from Alex and shot her a glare, “He really likes his alien girls,” She said and Kara rolled her eyes when she caught the tone, “James?” She asked then and Kara shook her head.

“He’s in Metropolis,” She said and caught Alex’s raised eyebrows, “I don’t know. I don’t pretend to know what he and Lucy have going on. They’re all over the place and it’s a mess and I can’t keep up with the ‘we’re dating, we’re not dating’ thing,” She said as she ate frosting out of the can with a spoon.

“Well, I brought Risk. So let’s do this!”

0~0~0

After playing multiple games, the four women were just sat around the coffee table in the living room talking, “Okay,” Alex said at one point and looked at Lena, “What’s up with Maggie not being willing to watch The L Word with me?”

“No one should have to suffer through that mess more than once,” Lena said with a shake of her head.

“See!” Maggie said and Alex rolled her eyes, “I still can’t listen to ‘You Are My Sunshine’,” She said softly and Lena laughed.

“It’s more like I can’t stand watching Bette cheat on literally everyone. Over and over again,” Lena rolled her eyes, “Or Shane. Those two had a fidelity problem,” She rolled her eyes and then caught the look on Kara’s face as she looked at an equally confused Alex, “But you can’t let her not watch it,” Lena said towards Maggie and the Latina groaned.

“Dammit. Fine, Danvers.”

0~0~0

“Come here,” Kara said softly to Lena. The brunette stood and encircled her waist with her arms. Alex and Maggie had just left and Kara had turned back to find her girlfriend watching her from her seat on the couch, “Will you stay here with me tonight?” She asked against Lena’s shoulder and the woman nodded.

“As long as you’ll fly me home to change before work in the morning,” Lena whispered as she brought her hands up and trailed her fingers through Kara’s hair. The blonde merely nodded against her and Lena hugged her tightly, “I love you, darling.”

“I love you, Lee,” She said back.

0~0~0

“Hi, Jess!” Kara chirped as she stepped off of the elevator at L-Corp a few days later. Lena’s secretary looked up and shot Kara a smile.

“Hello, Kara,” It’d taken a while, but Kara had eventually gotten her to stop calling her Miss Danvers, “She’s been very,” The woman pursed her lips, “Dreamy today,” She said and couldn’t help but notice the blush on Kara’s cheeks, “You wouldn’t happen know anything about that would you?”

“I have no clue what you’re referring to,” Kara said with a grin and sat a coffee and a pastry bag on Jess’ desk, “Dreamy, huh?” She asked and Jess just laughed and waved her towards the door.

Kara stepped through the door and immediately picked up on what Jess had meant by dreamy. Lena was sat cross legged in her chair, heels on the floor beside her, laptop propped in her lap instead of on her desk, and she was humming softly with a smile on her face. If the public could see this Lena Luthor, no one would ever question her being good again.

“Hey, Lee,” Kara said softly and Lena glanced up and smiled at her as she sat her laptop on the desk and leaned forward on her elbows, “I brought coffee and doughnuts?” She said as she made her way towards the desk. She watched with an amused expression as Lena made grabby motions by opening and closing her hands and Kara laughed but took the hint and rounded the desk.

Lena grabbed what was in Kara’s hands and sat it all on the desk before pulling the blonde down into her lap and pressing a chaste kiss to her lips, “I missed you,” She whispered as she nudged Kara’s nose with her own.

Kara smiled and kissed her softly again, “I missed you too, you dork,” She said, still not over Lena’s actions just moments before, “Jess said you were dreamy today,” Kara laughed and Lena rolled her eyes as she reached around Kara for the coffee and took a sip of it. How was it that Kara knew her coffee order better than she did?

“Well, I may not have seen you in the last couple of days but I did fall asleep listening to your voice on the phone,” Lena whispered, “And I also woke up to breakfast,” She raised an eyebrow, “Although, I’m not quite sure that potstickers are breakfast, darling,” She laughed and Kara shrugged.

“Potstickers are always the right choice,” She murmured as she trailed her fingers through thick dark hair.

“Oh, excuse me. Of course they are,” Lena said with a small laugh, “So, barring any alien emergencies, would you like to come over tonight?” Lena asked quietly and Kara nodded before kissing her again softly.

“I would love to come over, sleep next to you for three hours, and wake up to you doing something productive in the middle of the night,” Kara laughed and Lena blushed softly but the blonde just shook her head and kissed her again.

0~0~0

Kara had entered through the balcony door that Lena had left unlocked for her. She found her pants-less girlfriend, lifted her into her arms, and cuddled her for hours. Lena had merely laughed and curled around Kara while they talked about anything and everything under the sun.

Kara was now laying mostly asleep. She reached out blindly only to find cold sheets and groaned, “Better be glad I love her,” She mumbled as she rolled out of the bed and made her way down the hallway. She found Lena sat on the floor with her back against the couch. Her laptop was on the table in front of her accompanied by a mirror and it also looked like Lena’s makeup bag exploded around her, “Baby, what are you doing?” Kara asked sleepily and saw Lena jump.

“Watching a makeup tutorial,” She said after glancing over her shoulder to see an adorably sleepy Kara Danvers watching her, “I have a conference next week and last time the only press it got was the fact that my eyeshadow, which I didn’t even do myself by the way, wasn’t perfectly blended,” She rolled her eyes and clicked play on the video once again.

Kara yawned, flipped the light in the living room on, and settled down beside Lena, “Just show me the finished look,” She mumbled. Lena furrowed her eyebrows, but showed Kara the finished look at the end of the video. The blonde looked at it for a moment before looking through Lena’s eyeshadow pallets and choosing several of them.

The blonde then leaned up on her knees, threw a leg over Lena’s lap, and straddled her before taking her chin in her hand, “What are you doing?” Lena asked.

“I’m gonna do your makeup so I can go back to bed and know that you’re not stressing over this,” Kara mumbled as she rooted through the bag beside her and found a brush, “Jeez, own enough brushes?” She asked teasingly and Lena just raised an eyebrow, “First of all, you have green eyes,” Kara pointed out, “Stick to browns, reds, and pinks for the best results,” Lena smirked and listened to Kara’s sleepy voice instruct her while the blonde in her lap tilted her chin up and applied a base color to her lids.

“You can go to sleep, darling. You’ve got to be tired,” Lena whispered and Kara just shook her head and continued what she was doing. Lena sat quietly while Kara applied her makeup to her face. She’d like to say she sat still, but she continuously ran her hands over her girlfriend’s legs and lower back, Kara just shook her head in amusement.

Kara finally sat back and nodded before picking up a few different eyeliners. She tested them on the back of her hand before choosing one and making a quick and precise wing before throwing it back into the bag and grabbing Lena’s mascara. After everything was applied, Kara yawned, leaned back, grabbed the mirror, and held it up for Lena.

“Damn,” Lena mumbled as she looked at Kara’s handiwork, “You don’t even wear eye makeup. Where the hell did you learn this?”

“Blending makeup and blending paints aren’t that different from one another,” Kara shrugged and leaned forward to rest her forehead on Lena’s shoulder, “Are you done with this now? Will you please come rest? I know you say you don’t need that much sleep but this can’t be good for you,” Kara pleaded and Lena nodded and kissed the hero’s cheek softly.

“Okay, darling,” Lena whispered as she grabbed a makeup wipe off of the table and regrettably wiped away everything Kara had just done, “Let’s go to bed,” She said and Kara slid off of her lap before holding her hand out which Lena took immediately. She trailed down the hallway after the sleepy blonde and climbed into bed beside her before being pulled into her arms, “I love you so much.”

“Mm, love you too,” Came Kara’s response before she fell asleep once again.

0~0~0

Lena looked up a few nights later when Kara landed on her balcony in the middle of the night. The blonde let herself in and looked at her girlfriend in question, “What are you doing up?” She whispered as she wound her arms around Lena’s waist, “Or did you already do your three hours?” She laughed and Lena just shook her head and propped her chin on Kara’s shoulder.

“This is going to sound incredibly cheesy,” Lena whispered as she ran her finger tips idly over Kara’s upper back, “But I apparently can’t sleep without you in the bed with me anymore,” She said after a moment and felt Kara’s arms tightened around her slightly.

“If that’s incredibly cheesy, then we’re in the same boat, Lee,” Kara whispered against dark hair and leaned back slightly so Lena’s feet came off the ground marginally, “Even if you don’t stay in the bed for very long,” Kara added and Lena chuckled sleepily against her, “I’m done with my rounds for the night,” Kara said, “Should we get you to bed, Miss Luthor?” She asked playfully as she shifted her hands down and lifted Lena’s thighs now so she had a better hold on the woman.

“I can sleep right here if I need to,” Lena sighed as she laid her head down fully on Kara’s shoulder now and tangled a hand into blonde hair. She pressed a chaste kiss to the hero’s neck and leaned completely against Kara now.

The blonde all but melted on the spot when Lena relaxed in her arms. She put her trust all in Kara and she knew that was a big step for Lena. Kara grinned when she thought about that night about a month ago when Lena had mentioned being a sleepy cuddler. She was right.

“As much as I would love to stand here and hold you, baby doll, your back and neck will not like you in the morning if you sleep like this,” She all but cooed to her already half asleep girlfriend. Lena just shrugged and Kara pressed a kiss to her forehead before turning and carrying her down the hallway.

The blonde laid Lena down in the bed before standing back up. She saw Lena making those adorable grabby motions with her hands again and grabbed one in her own, “I will be right back, cuddle bug. I’m just gonna change,” She whispered as she pressed a kiss to Lena’s hair. Kara speed changed into a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt she’d left in her girlfriend’s apartment before. She then climbed into Lena’s large bed and immediately had a Lena koala snuggling against her and couldn’t help the smile that claimed her face, “I love you.”

“Love you, sunshine,” Came her barely there reply.

0~0~0

Kara had left earlier after being called out on an alien emergency. She had just walked back into the front door, which she made a note to chastise Lena about for it being unlocked. Kara rounded the corner and removed her boots while she floated before stopping and watching Lena for a minute, “Selfie, much?” She giggled and Lena laid her head over the back of the couch and shot her a glare.

“My publicist for L-Corp insists that it’s been a while since I posted anything to my Instagram account and she suggested a picture of myself,” Lena rolled her eyes, “Something about me seeming normal or some shit,” She mumbled and Kara giggled as she disappeared and reappeared a moment later dressed in pajama shorts and one of Lena’s surprisingly many Star Wars sweaters. She slipped her glasses on her face and tied her hair up as she sat down next to her gorgeous girlfriend.

“And what?” Kara asked, “You’re having a hard time getting a picture of that beautiful face?” She teased with a grin and Lena smirked at her.

“I don’t take selfies very often.. Actually, I don’t take pictures very often at all,” She frowned slightly, “As you can tell from the copious amounts of ornate frames filled with smiling Luthors on my walls,” She said sarcastically and with raised eyebrows, “So this is weird,” She mumbled and picked her phone back up.

Kara watched Lena pout into the camera and laughed before the brunette was looking at her, “I can’t do this with you watching me,” She pouted some more and Kara smiled and shook her head before standing.

“Fine, I will go eat,” She laughed out, “Take your picture and then take like five hundred for me,” She giggled. Kara watched Lena until she was about to snap a picture and then super sped into the room just to mess it up. Lena captured the picture just as Kara’s lips met her cheek, blonde hair tumbled down one shoulder, and Lena’s face was one of pure joy. The brunette glared at her girlfriend before glancing at the picture and biting her lip to keep from smiling too widely.

“I hope you don’t mind us being outed because I’m posting this,” Lena said as she turned her phone towards Kara who shrugged and bit into the cold pizza she had left there the night before, “Do you want me to tag you?” Kara just shrugged again and Lena shook her head and leaned into her side when she sat down next to her, “I need a username, sunshine,” She whispered and Kara supplied it before hearing her phone beep.

‘@llluthor tagged a photo of you’  
‘@llluthor: My personal sunshine’

“L.L Luthor?” Kara asked curiously and Lena blushed, “What’s your middle name?”

“Umm,” Lena bit her lip, “What’s your middle name?”

“It wasn’t really a custom on Krypton but Eliza and Jeremiah chose Grace for me when I received a birth certificate and social security number.. I still don’t know how they got those actually,” Kara furrowed her eyebrows for a moment before shaking her head, “So, middle name?” She asked.

“Lorelei,” Lena whispered and Kara stared at her for a moment.

“That’s very-” Lena cut her off.

“Pretentious?” She supplied with a smirk.

“I was going to say alliterative,” Kara shrugged and pulled Lena into a kiss, “Triple L,” She giggled and Lena rolled her eyes but had a smile firmly planted on her face.

“Yeah, well, Grace you are not,” She laughed and Kara nodded in complete agreement, “But it suits you.”

0~0~0

Maggie entered Kara’s apartment unannounced and spun after closing the door back, “Little Danvers, I-” She stopped as she took in the sight before her. Lena was sat on Kara’s couch dressed in a nice dark green dress. Her hair was braided intricately and Kara was in her lap straddling her. They both looked at her in shock, “Am I interrupting something?” She asked with a smirk and Lena rolled her eyes while Kara blushed.

“Um, no!” Kara said and Lena watched her in amusement, “I’m doing Lena’s face,” She said and Maggie just raised an eyebrow and shot her a dimpled grin, “Her makeup! I’m doing Lena’s makeup,” She said quickly and Lena finally lost it and laughed at her adorable girlfriend.

“That was very entertaining, Danvers Junior,” Maggie giggled as she flopped down in the arm chair near the couple, “Proceed,” She said to Kara and waved towards a very amused Lena, “She’s gonna be late if you don’t hurry,” She pointed out and Kara nodded and started picking up everything she needed and applying it carefully to Lena’s face.

Maggie watched as Kara delicately touched Lena’s face. Watched how she contemplated each color or product before applying it. Watched how she concentrated while she worked diligently. She also watched how Lena smiled softly each time she opened her eyes and caught sight of Kara. Watched how Lena’s fingers ghosted over Kara’s thighs or tangled with Kara’s own fingers when the blonde took a moment to decide what to do next.

The detective couldn’t resist taking out her phone and snapping a picture of all that cute. She dug her phone out of her pocket and texted Alex back quickly before pulling up her camera app. Maggie snapped her photo and had to roll her eyes at all of the sappy cuteness on her screen. She looked back up in time to see Kara sit everything back down and lean forward to kiss the end of Lena’s nose, “You’re all good now,” She whispered, “Gorgeous as always.”

Lena grinned at her and nuzzled their noses together as she grabbed one of Kara’s hands once again. Maggie suddenly felt like she might be intruding on an intimate moment but there was no way she could leave now without drawing attention to herself.

“I have to go. The press waits for no one,” Lena murmured and pecked Kara’s lips as she stood after Kara got up from her lap, “Bye you two! No horror movies!” She threw out over her shoulder like a mother and they both giggled.

0~0~0

Maggie glanced over to see Kara barely paying attention to the screen, “You want to watch that conference don’t you?” She asked suddenly and Kara turned towards her with furrowed eyebrows, “They’re airing it. You know that right?”

“I didn’t,” She shook her head but Maggie saw the way her lips lifted slightly. She rolled her eyes and flipped the channel, “Rao, she’s so pretty,” She murmured and Maggie just smirked at the whisper she was sure Kara hadn’t meant for her to hear.

Lena was standing before a large crowd of people and taking questions. They’d flipped towards the end and had missed her speech. The brunette pointed out a reporter and the man stood and addressed her, “You seem to be great friends with Kara Danvers,” The blonde next to Maggie coughed and Lena just smiled kindly on the screen.

“She’s very dear to me,” She said and then looked at him for an actual question but he had already sat down. She frowned slightly before picking another. The reporter stood to ask her question. This one was actually about the device she was marketing and Lena answered it in detail and thanked the woman for her question.

The next question came from a young woman towards the front, “It appears that you very rarely share any part of your personal life. What made you post that photo with your friend?” The woman asked and Lena stared at her for a moment.

“If she looks into the camera like she’s on the office, I’m going to die,” Maggie commented and took a drink of her beer.

“I liked the picture,” Lena finally settled on, though Kara noticed her furrowed eyebrows. She fielded a few more questions about L-Corp and her device before yet another question about Kara was thrown at her.

“Miss Luthor, the nature of the photo you posted is very friendly and domestic. How did that come about?” Lena stared openly and then just grinned and shook her head.

“My girlfriend,” She stressed the word, “Interrupted my selfie and I liked the photo. I assumed that the nature of the photo was quite clear. Hope that helps,” She said before saying her closing remarks over the chatter suddenly breaking out in the room and leaving the area. 

Kara and Maggie watched with blank faces before Maggie turned to Kara, “The media thinks you’re gal pals,” She laughed.

“What?”

0~0~0

Kara flew to Lena’s later that night after Maggie left. She landed on the balcony softly and tapped on the glass. Lena looked up from her laptop and grinned before getting up to let her girlfriend in, “Hey,” She said softly as she leaned up on her toes to kiss Kara gently.

“Hey, Lee,” Kara whispered as she wound her arms around Lena’s waist and led them back over to the couch where Lena’s computer was, “I’m so sorry about all those questions.”

“Don’t be. I expected more than that. I just assumed they would all know that we were dating. I mean, my sexuality has never been a secret and you’re literally kissing me in the picture,” She shrugged and picked her laptop back up, “They liked the makeup at least,” She giggled and Kara laughed and reached out to pull Lena into her arms.

They looked down when each of their phones beeped at the same time.

‘@magsawyer tagged a photo of you’  
‘@magsawyer: these two could melt a damn glacier with all the cute radiating off of them’

They looked at one another curiously before swiping and opening Instagram. Lena smiled softly at the photo that greeted her and Kara laughed quietly. Staring back at them was Kara straddling Lena’s lap, her hand gently holding Lena’s chin in place, the other hand applying blush. Lena’s face was completely relaxed and full of love for the other woman. Her own hand was fisted into the end of Kara’s shirt while the other rested lightly on her thigh.

“God I love you so much,” Lena whispered and Kara leaned forward slightly and pressed her lips to Lena’s hair.

“I love you too, baby.”

0~0~0

The next day they both had off together, Kara woke up excitedly and all but skipped down the hallway to find her no doubt already attempting to work girlfriend. She entered the living room to find Lena curled up in an arm chair, Kara’s cape on her lap, cup of coffee beside her, and current gigantic novel in her hands.

“Morning, baby,” Kara said brightly as she bent and brought her lips to the top of Lena’s head.

The CEO looked up and puckered her lips up comically but Kara just giggled and pecked her lips anyway, “Good morning, sunshine,” She whispered as they broke apart, “Why are you all bouncy this morning?” Kara grinned and then shot her a pout, “I’m pretty sure I have a rule about you pouting,” Lena whined as she closed her book and looked at her adorable puppy of a girlfriend.

“The zoo opened its new tiger exhibit a few weeks ago and I really wanna see it and I really want you to come with me?” Kara rambled hopefully and Lena sighed and rolled her eyes.

“And you had to melt me with the pout because?” She asked playfully before reaching out and tugging her girlfriend into a hug, “Let’s go to the zoo, darling.”

0~0~0

Kara had squealed, ran off down the hallway, and come back dressed and ready to go all in a matter of seconds. Lena just laughed and shook her head before getting up and going to get herself ready. She slid into a pair of dark skinny jeans, threw a dark green t-shirt on, and pulled on a pair of converse that she rarely wore. The CEO had tied her hair up into a ponytail and applied light make up before heading back towards her excited girlfriend.

They were now walking hand in hand through the zoo. It was earlier on a school day and pleasantly empty. Lena found Kara’s face becoming more and more adorable the longer they walked and the more she saw different animals. She couldn’t stop her smile from taking over her lips as she watched her.

Kara would excitedly gasp and point something out. She would then tug Lena along with her and the CEO was not one to deny Kara anything. She followed her puppy around like a puppy all day.

When Kara spotted the gift shop, she rambled something about ear hats that Lena didn’t quite catch before she was being pulled in that direction. They strolled along through the shop hand in hand before a worker approached them, “Hi, can I be of any service today?” He asked brightly before actually taking the two of them in. His eyes darkened at the sight of Lena and the brunette felt Kara bristle beside her. Uh oh, “Never mind,” He said after giving her a look and turned on his heel.

Kara surged forward after him but Lena reached out and caught her arm, “Kara, please. It’s not worth it, sunshine,” She pleaded with her and stormy blue eyes turned and locked onto her own.

“He had no right to do that to you, baby. Absolutely no right. And I’m gonna let him know that,” Lena just grinned and leaned up on her toes to kiss Kara’s frown.

“I’m okay. It happens more than you would think. It’s okay, darling. I promise,” Lena pleaded with her some more and sighed when Kara’s shoulders finally dropped some.

The blonde nodded after a moment and spotted what she’d come in after. She grabbed a pair of tiger ears and placed them on Lena’s head before the brunette had a chance to stop her, “Oh my Rao!” She squealed and Lena blushed, “Please wear them? For me?”

“Dammit,” Lena swore under her breath and Kara beamed at her knowing that was her agreement.

0~0~0

The two were stood hand in hand at the reptile exhibit towards the front of the zoo when Lena heard frantic whispering. She furrowed her eyebrows and glanced up at Kara. The blonde didn’t seem to notice though and she figured if her superhearing girlfriend wasn’t worried, she shouldn’t be either.

They trailed along looking at lizards, geckos, alligators, and plenty of other things Lena wouldn’t even begin to get near if there wasn’t something separating them. She looked up when a worker rushed into the room and started frantically sweeping the area. The rushing girl then ran back out and Lena looked up at Kara but the blonde was beaming now that they’d entered the amphibian exhibit.

“Hey, Kara,” Lena heard from behind them and her girlfriend spun and enveloped the young man who had spoken in a hug.

“Carter!” She squealed and he laughed as she let him go, “The tigers are great, buddy! Where’d they come from?”

“Rescued from a circus,” He said with a nod and glanced behind the blonde. Kara grinned at him.

“Right. Lena, this is Carter Grant. Carter, this is-” Carter cut her off.

“Lena Luthor,” He whispered in awe and the brunette looked at him curiously as she stepped towards them, “I did a research paper over your particle accelerator,” He said in explanation and Lena just smiled widely at him, “I attempted to build my own but mom sort of found it and well, it didn’t go over too well,” He said sheepishly and Kara laughed at him, “Well, while she’s… distracted,” He mumbled, “I’m going to check on Oscar!” Kara nodded and hugged him again before the boy ran off into the zoo.

“What was that?” Lena asked in confusion once he was out of sight and Kara smiled sheepishly at her and grabbed her hand, “What did you do?”

“Nothing,” Kara said in the best evading voice she could muster. Lena just raised an eyebrow before hearing the sound of heels clacking on the concrete coming near them, “Miss Grant,” Kara greeted and Lena spun to see none other than Cat Grant approaching them.

“Signature Sunny D smile, huh? Miss Luthor doesn’t know you contacted me does she?” Cat asked with a smirk and Lena shot a side eyed look at Kara who smiled helplessly between the two of them, “Nevertheless, thank you for alerting me to the issue. It won’t be a problem any longer,” She said with a nod, “And which animal did my son run off to?”

“Oscar,” Kara supplied and Cat frowned.

“Oscar is the giraffe or the elephant?” She finally asked and Kara pointed towards the mammal exhibit down the way.

“Oscar is a llama, Miss Grant,” She said and Cat just sighed, shook her head, and started off down the path that Carter had taken.

“Kara,” The blonde heard in a warning tone from behind her and she turned around, apologetic face already in place, “What did you do?”

“I know you said that it wasn’t a big deal. I know you said not to worry about it. But it bothered me and I can’t stand the thought of people not respecting you for something you didn’t even do. I can’t let people do that to you, Lena. It physically hurts me to see you hurt,” Lena softened marginally, “So I called Cat,” She supplied with a gesture in the direction that both Grants had gone.

“But… Why Cat?” Lena asked in confusion and Kara grinned and stepped hesitantly towards her girlfriend.

“Because she may or may not own this zoo?” She said timidly and Lena rolled her eyes.

“Of course,” She finally sighed, “Kara, I can fight my own battles. I didn’t need you to do that.”

“I know you can. You’re so strong and beyond brilliant. And if I’m completely honest, I didn’t only do that for you. Cat asked me to keep an eye out for anything like that if I were to ever go here, or the planetarium, or the aquarium,” She furrowed her eyebrows, “And I’m sorry that I jumped the gun. But I hate when people treat you like you’re less than a person.”

“And I thought I threw money at things,” Lena mumbled and Kara smirked at her and reached out tentatively to slip her fingers into Lena’s hand. The brunette immediately accepted the touch and squeezed Kara’s fingers earning a bright smile, “I suppose I can forgive you. This time,” She said softly, “I appreciate that you want to protect me, but Lex and Lillian dragged my name through the mud. I know that it’s going to take some time to clean it back up. You have to understand that too,” She said quietly.

“I know. I just hate it. You’re the best person I’ve ever met. So strong, so smart, so gorgeous, you exude so much power, and you’re the sweetest thing,” Kara whispered as she brought her free hand up to cup Lena’s cheek, “And I just love you so, so much that I can’t stand the thought of others not seeing you the way that I do,” She sighed, “I’ll be better. I promise.”

“That’s all I ask,” Lena murmured, “And I love you too, my sunshine. So, so much that it hurts at times,” She whispered with a bright smile before leaning forward and kissing Kara softly. They heard the crackle of the intercom.

“Kiera, no PDA in my zoo,” Came the voice on the intercom and Kara pulled away with a blush and ducked her head while Lena laughed softly.

0~0~0

When Kara entered Lena’s apartment a few days later, she trailed down the hallway quietly and made her way towards her girlfriend’s room. It was well past midnight, but Supergirl had had an emergency. She’d promised Lena she’d be there though. So there she was.

Kara stopped just before entering Lena’s room and felt a fond smile make its way onto her face. There, hung on the otherwise bare walls of Lena’s hallway, was a framed picture of herself and her gorgeous girlfriend. It had clearly been taken of them at the last game night. It was candid; Lena smiling smittenly towards Kara who was laughing about something. Their hands were tangled together and Lena was tucked into Kara’s side. It was perfect, and it gave her butterflies.

She bit her lip as she grinned and pushed Lena’s bedroom door open quietly. It was futile though, Lena was still awake. Kara had forgone listening for that being that it was so late. She just assumed her girlfriend would be asleep.

“You should be sleeping, baby doll,” Kara whispered after she speed changed and climbed onto the bed beside Lena. The brunette shrugged and immediately moved into Kara’s arms as she laid down.

“Can’t sleep without you,” Lena mumbled tiredly and Kara carded her fingers through raven locks.

“That’s awful. You hardly sleep now as it is,” She laughed softly and felt Lena’s lips lift into a smile where they were pressed against her neck, “I love the picture, baby,” She whispered and felt Lena’s small nod.

“Figured now was the time to put my family on my walls,” Lena mumbled half asleep, “The family I choose.”

0~0~0

“Honestly, woman, work with me!” Clyde, the only photographer Lena ever willingly worked with, said exasperatedly.

“I don’t know what you want from me,” She replied cooly as she crossed her arms and fixed him with a glare. She hated photoshoots. She hated being dressed and made up and fussed over for just a few photos to be deemed worthy. But L-Corp and Lena Luthor were on the rise at the moment and the photoshoot had been a proposal. She’d decided to take that instead of flying around the world and making speeches. She didn’t want to leave her home. Didn’t want to leave her family. Didn’t want to leave Kara.

“Seriously, Lena, I haven’t gotten a single photo that even you would allow me to use,” He pointed out and Lena scowled, “Go change,” He waved towards the partition in the room and she rolled her eyes before stepping behind it and taking the clothes thrown to her.

“Are we going for domestic and relaxed or what?” She asked as she stepped back out, hair down around her shoulders, tight light blue jeans on her legs, white t-shirt paired with them, and bare feet to complete the look.

“At this point, I will try anything to get a photo of you that won’t have you calling me the moment it’s published saying you want my head,” He teased and she rolled her eyes and walked over to the light grey backdrop that had been set up while she changed, “Now, please dear, would you give me something, anything, to work with?”

Lena tried. She took his directions but she really did hate these things. She huffed and dropped her hands to hang limply at her sides while Clyde looked through his photos on his camera. She looked up when the door opened and immediately felt all of her worries lift away at the sight of her girlfriend.

The sound of the shuttering lens brought her attention back to Clyde, “Finally!” He exclaimed, “Who just walked? Get them over here now!” He said excitedly and looked up when the nervous blonde stepped next to him, “Ahh, the girlfriend. Of course,” He turned a sly smile towards Lena and she rolled her eyes, “This I can work with,” He looked at Kara for a moment before looking at Lena and nodded, “I need jeans, same waist size as Luthor. Three inches longer. Find me another white shirt!” 

Kara looked at him in confusion and looked towards Lena who just shrugged as she grinned softly at her girlfriend. She heard the camera click again and then turned an annoyed look towards Clyde, “Really?” She grumbled and he just smirked at her and was handed the clothing items he’d requested.

The clothes were promptly placed in Kara’s arms, “Umm,” She looked at the clothes and up at the man beside her.

“Go, hurry,” He said and motioned towards the partition. Kara stared at him for a moment and just turned around.

“Fine, I guess it’s not the strangest thing I’ve ever done,” She mumbled as she stepped behind the screen and changed. She reemerged and looked at him in question.

“Right. Miss Luthor, we’re going to be taking this article a different way if you don’t mind,” He said coyly and Lena rolled her eyes.

“If it gets me out of this studio with light still left of the day, you can do whatever you want,” She said and threw her arms up.

“Brilliant.”

0~0~0

When the magazine came out a few weeks later, Kara and Lena were on the front cover. They’d stayed in that studio for hours taking picture after picture together. After a while, they’d gotten over the nervousness and the awkwardness of it and were just themselves for the camera. Clyde ate it up.

There, on the front cover, was Kara holding Lena in her arms. The brunette’s arms were around Kara’s shoulders. Kara’s arms wrapped around her lower back. Lena’s legs were on either side of her and her feet were thrown out behind Kara as she was spun around. Lena’s hair flew beautifully as did Kara’s ponytail. The look on both faces was one of love and carelessness as they laughed with one another.

‘National City’s Newest Power Couple’ Titled the ridiculously long article. Several other shots were included. 

“I think we might have to get that one framed too,” Kara finally broke the silence after they sat staring at the magazine for a while. She watched Lena’s smile form across her face and pulled her against her, “I love you, Lena Luthor.”

“And I love you, Kara Danvers.”


End file.
